


Scars

by Sincerelyb (ADHD_STEREK)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After the Android Protest, Angsty at the end just for a minute though, Bisexual Gavin Reed, Boys Kissing, Gavin Reeds Cats, Gavin just being a dick, Gay rk900, M/M, Mentions of red ice, Nines is kinda funny when he wants to be, Out of Character, Past Violence, no beta we die like men, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/Sincerelyb
Summary: So basically this is just a build up to Gavin explaining the scar on his nose





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Also Gavin’s cats are named after memes, um coz like Gavin was born in 2002 so I just thought that it’d make sense instead of naming them like “bitch” and stuff

Gavin hates the way Nines is staring at him, like doesn’t the trash can have better things to do? God he hates Androids.

“Yo, tin can! What the fuck are you staring at?” Gavin loves the deer in headlights look he gets before Nines face settles into displeasure.

“Your scars Detective Reed, I was admiring the cicatrix.” Gavin’s face contorts into confusion, the fuck is cicatrix?

“Well stop staring, it’s creepy, if you’re ‘human’ you’ll know that doing that is fucking weird.” Gavin turns away to look at his computer screen to act like he’s busy.

Gavin ignores the heat of blush on his cheeks and throws his feet up on his desk before gritting his teeth and frowning at the blue screen.

“Did I offend you Detective Reed? I apologise if I made you uncomfortable. That truly wasn’t my intentions, I’m simply curious as to how you have managed to scar a majority of your face.” That fucking wastebasket has no filter whatsoever!

“None of your fucking business!” He grouses. 

Nines finally gets the idea and stops talking to Gavin and leaves him to simmer down.

Work can’t go fast enough for Gavin, he doesn’t do any paperwork and resides to watching slime tutorials on his phone, only pretending to work when Fowler walks past to grab more coffee from the kitchen.

Ten fifteen hits and Gavin shuts his computer down and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair, he slides the leather on and walks to clock out he bangs his hand on Hanks table just to scare the shit outta him as he walks by and laughs when Hank yells profanity at him.

“Don’t yell too hard old man or you’ll have a heart-attack!” Gavin yells behind him as he leaves the bullpen.

Gavin says goodbye to Tina and Chris before clocking out and walking out of the department, into the brisk night air. It feels good on his skin and for a moment Gavin forgets where he is.

“Detective Reed!” And he’s fucking back to this shithole.

“What does the plastic prick want now?” Gavin mumbles to himself.

Nines walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, Gavin shrugs it off.

“Detective Reed, I believe I offended you earlier and wish to say sorry by offering you a drink at that bar you seem to love so much.” And how could Gavin turn down a free drink?

“Okay but you’re driving.” Gavin digs his keys out of his pocket and chucks them hard at Nines, who catches them with all the ease of a machine.

“Fucking Android.” 

—————

Anchor Bar is almost empty at this time, Gavin loves when it’s quiet like this.

“And what can I get for you Gav?” Angie one of the waitresses, who serves Gavin anytime he’s here, asks sweetly.

“Just the usual Ang, and maybe some ale sweetheart.” Gavin winks charmingly and loves when Angie flushes peach pink.

“Anything for you Gav.” She writes down his order on a small sheet from the notepad in her hand and tucks it into her apron.

Angie walks away and Gavin shamelessly checks her ass out.

“That’s highly inappropriate of you Detective.” Gavin almost forgot that Nines was across the booth from him.

“And I care?” Nines clasps his hand together on the table and Gavin notices the slight twitch above his left brow.

“You’re stringing the poor girl on for what? Your amusement?” Gavin groans, he doesn’t need a lecture from something that’s made of plastic.

“Do you ever just shut the fuck up? I’m allowed to stare at whatever the hell I want tin can.” Nines eyebrow twitches again.

“But earlier today you said it was creepy to stare at things, and that it’s and I quote ‘fucking weird’.” Gavin is slightly shocked that Nines swore and part angry for the damn metal drone using his own words against him.

“Yeah no, it’s just creepy when you do it.” Ha beat that you plastic prick!

“Here’s your order sweetie.” Angie places down a basket of chips and a hefty burger the size of his head, she uncaps his ale for him and sets it down next to his food.

“Enjoy honey.” Angie winks and pushes her chest out a little before leaving.

“Humans are fascinating.” Nines remarks as Gavin shoves three thick cut chips into his mouth.

“Yup that’s us.” Gavin speaks around the chips.

Nines pulls a face close to disgust and leans back, fixing his cuffs as he does.

“So now that I have bought you this drink, are we even?” Gavin pretends to think for a moment.

“Nope, alcohol don’t just fix everything asshole, believe it or not.” Gavin takes a big bite of the burger and moans at the taste of beef and salad. Best damn burger in Detroit.

“I believe Lieutenant Anderson would say otherwise.” Gavin chokes on his burger and has to take a sizeable gulp of ale before the meat and bun goes down his damn throat.

“Holy shit Nines! Fucking roasting the old man when he’s not even here to defend himself.” Gavin laughs heartily before taking another bite of his burger.

“Huh, that’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.” Nines face simulates confusion and Gavin kinda finds it endearing. Poor android doesn’t know how to process this, it’s fucking hilarious!

“Yeah well don’t get used to it.” Gavin says offhandedly like a dick just to keep up his reputation.

“Duly noted.” 

Nines sits patiently and waits for Gavin to finish his meal before ordering Gavin one last ale.

“Thanks for the booze trash can.” Gavin sips from the brown bottle before slouching into the leather bench of the booth.

“No problems Detective.” 

“Oh shit!” Gavin chugs his ale before getting up, he forgot about his damn cats!

“What is causing your panic Detective Reed?” 

“I gotta feed my fucking cats before they kill me.” Nines drops a few bills on the table before walking Gavin out of the bar.

“Gimme my keys tin foil.” He needs his damn keys to get back home to feed his stupid cats!

“You have been drinking Detective, allow me to drive you home.” Gavin screws his face up and tries to use the force to get his keys from Nines hand.

“Fucking fine just hurry up!” Gavin walks to his car and watches as Nines does everything slowly, probably just to piss him off.

Gavin slides into the car when Nines unlocks it and waits as patiently as he can for the Android to get in. 

“Seatbelt Detective.” Ughhhhh!

—————

Gavin fumbles with his keys, he tries to aim for the damn keyhole but misses three times before growling and throwing the keys at the door.

“Need some assistant?” Why the fuck did that metal sheet follow him?

“No!” Gavin says petulantly.

He crouches and scoops up the keys before managing to unlock the door on the first go. Gavin’s meet with insistent meowing and he pushes his foot through the small gap in the door to push away the cat at the door.

“C’mon bitch move!” Gavin shouts when the damn tabby won’t get out of his way.

He hears a small snort behind him and almost dies at the sound, was that fucking Nines? Holy shit! Gavin turns around so quick he almost gives himself a head spin.

“Excuse me?” Nines has a small smile on his face.

“You’re excused Detective.” Where is this coming from?

Gavin, slightly shocked, shakes his head and pushes the door open further and picks up his tabby. He looks back at the tin can and Nines tucks his hands behind his back.

“Well I’ve escorted you home safely, I’ll be taking my leave now.” Gavin scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Get inside you stupid plastic shit.” Nines looks stunned before composing himself and walking quickly into the apartment.

Gavin shuts the door with his foot and walks to the kitchen when three other cats are waiting patiently for him.

“I’m so sorry I left you guys without dinner, I’m a shit owner.” Gavin mumbles as he sets the tabby down.

They all meow at him as he grabs the dry food from the cupboard.

“Hey trash can! Can you come and pick up the cat dishes for me?” Gavin hates asking but he wants to feed his fur babies as quick as possible.

“Certainly Detective Reed.” Nines appears and Gavin’s bitch ass cats immediately lose interest in him, they fight each other to wrap themselves around Nines legs.

“They fucking like you.” Gavin says in awe.

“I’ve been told, that I’m quite likeable.” Gavin will believe it when it happens.

“Alright you traitors dinner!” He shakes the cat dry and gets their attention.

Nines picks up the bowls and lets out a huff of laughter.

“Man I didn’t know Androids could laugh.” Gavin mentions as Nines hands him the metal dishes.

“Their names are quite… interesting.” 

“Yep! That’s Tracer, YeeYee, Tide Pod And Yanny.” Gavin’s a fucking genius!

He pours the dry into each bowl before setting them down at each corner of his kitchen so the fat asses won’t fight each other.

Gavin walks into the lounge room after making sure the cats are fed and sheds his jacket, he slumps onto his couch and sighs as he toes off his sneakers.

“Don’t be weird Nines come sit down.” Nines sits down beside Gavin and watches him.

“I don’t exactly understand why I’m here Detective.” Gavin groans, fuck Androids!

“Stop calling me Detective, it’s just Gavin.” Gavin tilts his head to the side and catches Nines smirking.

“Oh I’m aware what your name is Gavin, I just thought I might be an informal dick like you and call you everything but your name.” Gavin flushes red and turns his head away.

“Fucking Androids.” He murmurs.

“Gavin may I ask how you got those scars?” 

“This question again? Why do you wanna know so bad?” Gavin sits up and frowns at the tug in his neck, stupid muscles.

“Whenever I try to ask people around the bullpen, no one gives me a clear answer.” Gavin sighs through his nose.

“That’s coz those dipshits don’t even know.” He spares a look at Nines and sees his small LED spinning yellow.

“Oh, well then, I guess we’ll leave it at that.” Gavin hates how dismissive the damn piece of plastic is.

“Are you seriously gonna drop it that easily?” Gavin asks angrily.

“Well if you haven’t told anyone else, that leads me to believe you aren’t ready to tell anyone. And that’s okay Gavin, you don’t need to tell me.” Gavin’s heart stutters.

It’s quiet until Tracer decides to jump into his lap and settle down, she purrs contentedly as Gavin runs a steady hand down her back.

“The big ugly one across my nose was from my dad.” Gavin says dejectedly.

“Gavin you don’t have to.” Gavin nods his head.

“It’s okay, I’m over it. At least I think I am. It was a couple of years ago, I was like fifteen or sixteen and my dad was a red ice abuser.” The memory’s mostly hazy but Gavin remembers how it felt as clear as day.

“I think maybe I said something, or maybe I did something that he didn’t like and he just snapped. Threw his pipe at me and it shattered as it hit my face leaving this ugly torn bullshit over my nose.” He can see the furious red of Nines LED from where he sits and stares at the Android before him.

“What did you do?” Nines asks with a tone Gavin’s only heard him use with criminals.

“Nothing. I was a kid, my life was shitty and my dad was abusive and I had nowhere to go. So I did what my mother and my brother did, told him I was sorry and that it wouldn’t happen again.” Gavin feels his chest constrict.

“I’m sorry for asking Gavin, I didn’t realise, if I had I wouldn’t have… I’m sorry.” Tracer meows at Gavin when she senses his tenseness.

“No it’s okay, not all my scars are from him and maybe it’s a good idea to talk about it.” Nines moves closer to Gavin and cups his face, what the shit is he doing?

“Gavin I know my opinion doesn’t matter to you and what I’m about to say probably won’t change your mind but, when you called that scar ugly I can’t help but think it’s not. It’s beautiful and shows that you survived a life that wasn’t ideal and did something with your life and made do with what you were dealt. It may be ugly to you but it’s the most gorgeous thing to me.” 

Gavin’s heart stops then does a thousand flips before he kisses Nines. All soft and caring and loving and everything Gavin never got as a kid. Everything he wanted. 

“Thanks Nines.” Gavin mumbles after pulling away.

“Anything for you Gavin.” Nines pulls him into for one last kiss.

And Gavin decides, maybe, just maybe this Android isn’t so bad.


End file.
